Late Night Television (JakeJane)
by BecomeImp
Summary: Set several months after the Alpha Kids enter their session. Jane is up late watching "Sherlock" (thanks to Dirk having an archive of entertainment from the future) when an unexpected visitor knocks on the door. Jake/Jane fluff with a bit of Dirk/Jake angst. Rated for language and reference to adult content. Cuddling, kissing, and other awkward teenage love.


Jane hears a knock at the door. She rises from the couch with a deep sigh and the aching of tired muscles. A day of lounging and watching TV shows from the future left your legs asleep, your neck paining, and your eyes heavy. Jane had spent this particular day watching "Sherlock", an interesting take on the classic sleuth (which Jane was quite fond of) set in the future. Or rather it was the future for Jane. Watching the shows Dirk had downloaded while he was living in the far future got very complicated.

With a sigh, she prepares for whatever drama awaits her after she turns the knob on the door. Anyone bothering her at this hour would have to be for a very important reason. Probably Roxy to peer-pressure her into another sleepover. Or Dirk asking to borrow another of Jane's Dad's suits to impress Jake on their next date. Or Jake asking if he can burn every one of the suits to put an end to Dirk's awkward attempt at being anything other than his usual, casual self.

It had only been a few months since they had become trapped in this strange land of riddles and emptiness known as the game of "Sburb". But seeing as something was definitely wrong with their "session" they had nothing to do except waste time watching television late at night and having the drama you would expect between four teenagers in trapped in exile.

Jane opens the door to find none other than the * grand adventurer * Jake English himself. But he didn't look well. Blood shot eyes. Flushed cheeks. Probably been crying. Messy hair and wrinkled clothing point to signs of rough-housing. Dirt marks along his shirt, slight tear in his shorts. Another day of adventuring dungeons with Strider. The distinct stain on his left pants leg points to-

This is why no one should be watching anything Sherlock Holmes related at 2 am in the morning.

"Oh Jake! Is everything alri-"

"It's just Dirk," he cuts her off. "Is there any way I can park my keister here for the night? Dirk's locked me out after a little...scuffle."

Jane was well aware that Jake and Dirk had been having a ruff time lately. And to top it off, no one had rebuilt Jake's house after it was destroyed. It wouldn't take long using the SBURB client, but he and Dirk were so close that he just moved on in with him. In an event like this he has no where do go.

"Of course! Please, make yourself at home!" says Jane. A bad move, subtly reminding Jake of his (destroyed) home. And she now realizes that she was wrong in her deduction: Jake was not in such a battered condition because of some dungeon crawling: he and Dirk had had more than a light scuffle.

Jake walks into the warm, welcoming house and collapses onto the couch, taking up both cushions, Jane gives him a stern look but sits down anyway, lifting his head onto her lap.

Jake smiles and their stare lasts just a bit too long.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Jake asks, glancing to the TV which was displaying the scene Jane had paused at. Someone was smashing their way through a window.

"Yes actually, you did! They were about to reveal how Sherlock pulled off his greatest escape! And, hoo hoo, is it spectacular! See, his arch-nemesis Jim Moriarty-

"Jane, it's fine, really. Go one and finish it, I don't want to feel like I've ruined your night with me and Dirk's rubbish."

"It is rather rude of you."

"Just pretend I'm not even here."

Jane thought for a second before pausing the show.

CRASH

Sherlock smashed through the window, landing safely onto solid ground. He adjusted his coat , fixed his hair, and leaned in towards Molly. They kissed, their lips meeting in a powerful embrace. Sherloc-

CLICK

Jane pauses it again, staring at the fictional couple.

"Oh, they are just adorable!" she shouts, a bit louder than needed.

Jake glances at the screen replying, "Yeah, I guess...But you should know that I haven't the foggiest clue who they are."

Jane stared at him. "This is over three hours in. I'm not starting over, so you're out of luck mister."

"I never said I was interested."

"I know that look in your eyes. You only ever have that look when you see Dirk. You think Sherlock and Molly are cute, don't you?" Jane deduced and explained.

"Well no not exact-"

"Just Sherlock then is that it?"

"What, no! Well he is cute but-"

"Oh, hoo hoo! Little Jakey has a crush on Cumberbatch! Wait until Dirk finds out. I bet he'll want to borrow my detective stuff next. A shame, he was so spiffy in his suit."

"Jane please! That's not what I- I mean- gadzooks, Jane just-" he attempts to shout over her embarrassing yapping.

"You should watch some of his other stuff. I think Dirk has a copy of-"

"Stop bringing up Dirk!" Jake practically yells. "Please."

"I'm so sorry, I just thought-"

"It's you Jane. If you must know, it's you that I think is cute."

"I...I...I'm sorry, I didn't know...I just..." Jane tries to find a way to fix her misstep, but nothing comes to her. She has been plunged into a no win situation with no way to do anything as simple as bungee off of a building. So she does the only thing an embarrassed teenager knows how to do.

She kisses Jake.

Its an awkward kiss, not anything like those on TV. Jake is still laying his head on her lap, so there is less of an embrace and more of an uncomfortable lean. Jane finds the whole thing to be immensely embarrassing and begins to blush a crimson red. She would never had guessed her first kiss would be with the very one she had been crushing on for years. For one thing, Jake had always lived hundreds of miles away on some lonely island. Not to mention that he was way out of her league and currently in a homosexual relationship with the hottest boy to ever be ecto-born. Not that she was thinking of Dirk at a time like this. No, only one thing was on her mind as she was electrified with the shock was a rather simple one:

_I am kissing Jake English._

Granted, her first kiss was with Dirk, but she was dead at the time so she doesn't necessarily count that one.

She was _kissing Jake English_.

…...

_He was kissing Jane Crocker._

Jake knew that he shouldn't be doing this. His argument with Dirk had been over a stupid strife over who got to...well its a little embarrassing actually. What mattered was that everything would probably be fine in the morning and he and Dirk would go back to their usual inseparable bond. But no, he had to go and be kissed by Jane. Gee, he sure could mess everything up without trying.

But deep down, something felt...right.

He's had a crush on Jane for years now, but never had the opportunity to act on it, seeing as how he was all alone on an island, and now that he finally meets her in person he is forced by a robot attached to a severed friend of his best friend into making out with said severed head and then being whisked without warning into a homosexual relationship with the hottest boy to ever be ecto-born. Not that he was thinking of Dirk at a time like this. No, only one thing was on his mind as the cutest girl he had ever laid eyes on willingly performed the sacred act of smashing lips together with him, and it was a rather urgent one:

_Shit, I have a boner._

Granted, he hasn't seen many girls in person before, but she was definitely the cutest.

Sorry Roxy.

…...

Jane finally broke the kiss. She looks down at Jake who is looking at her with a flustered and shocked look. His cheeks and ears are a light red and his glasses hang slightly askew. In short, he looks really, really cute. She buries her face in her hands, unable to get up and run to her bedroom due to the unbearably adorable boy laying in her lap.

Jake gingerly pulls one of her hands away and gives her a light kiss on her cheek. She had thought it impossible, but her cheeks manage to glow an even brighter shade of red.

"J-J—Jake. I thought..." Jane struggles to speak.

Jake doesn't reply, but instead silences Jane with another kiss.

After what seems like an eternity, he breaks the silence.

"Jane...you are absolutely...winsome."

Jane didn't know what that meant but she's sure it was a compliment. She pulls him off her lap and into a a tender embrace. He smells strongly of cologne (probably Dirk's) and grass (likely from LOMAX, which she had already deduced earlier from the grass stains on his pants).

Even without the intoxicating smell, the weight of their bodies gently leaning together sends her heart on a whirlwind. She feels safe. She feels at peace.

She feels wanted.

…...

The hug is as unexpected as the kiss was. Jake was sure that Jane was going to give him a walloping for kissing her despite having a current relationship (although it was a rocky one, if that). Instead he was welcomed to the gentle touch of her arms around in him, the tender feeling of her head resting against the crook of his neck, the smell of vanilla and flowery shampoo (probably Roxy's) bewitching his olfactory sense, and _god damn it he has a boner again. _

This time it was he who was taking action, giving Jane another kiss. She lays backwards onto the couch and Jake falls in place next to her. For a while they lay there, cuddling into each others' arms.

…...

Jane gives Jake another kiss and finally breaks the silence.

"I'm still going to finish my show you so rudely interrupted."

"As long as I don't have to get up and leave you."  
>"I wouldn't want you too."<p>

And so the two of them stayed right there through the night, as the television cast light upon their kisses and tales of detectives lulled them into a sweet slumber in each others' arms.


End file.
